Troublemaker
by finnsantana
Summary: Glee/Ouat crossover oneshot prompt: Emma and Finn have a one night stand that lead to some unintended consequences.


Emma stepped into the bar, her eyes scanned the crowd, there weren't very many people in that night, but that didn't bother the blond any. She took a few steps towards the bar and sat down beside a taller male, her eyes dragged over him slowly, she wasn't even subtle about checking him out. He was definitely attractive, tall and lean. He had the type of hair she just wanted to run her fingers through and don't even get her started on the scruff on his cheeks and chin. He gave her a smirk, "See something you like?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he spoke. Emma returned the smirk, "Maybe I did." She flicked her eyes towards the bartender for a moment, "Whiskey. Straight." Her smirk widened when she saw the slightly surprised look on the male's face. "Some of us like our drinks a little stronger." She nodded to his beer.

"Hey now." He gave a chuckle and sipped the beer. "If you're going to be insulting me _and_ my drink I think I at least deserve to know your name."

Emma picked up her whiskey and brought it to her lips; she knocked back a decent portion of the drink. "Emma and yours?"

"Finn."

It was a few hours, some shared laughs, and many drinks later when both Finn and Emma were climbing into the back seat of a cab. Emma gave the driver her address and quickly leaned in to press sloppy kiss to Finn's lips. Her hand fell to his thigh; she gave a gentle squeeze, a smirk formed on her lips when he groaned in response. Her mind was a blur of lust and alcohol, she didn't care about anything at the moment; she just wanted him. She slid into his lap and pressed her body against his, she could hear the driver from the front telling them to wait until they got home, but she couldn't bring herself to slow down. Finn's hands slid down her back towards her ass, he gripped her through her jeans; she moaned against his lips and rolled her hips into his. She could feel his slowly hardening cock press against her; there was a rush of wetness between her legs. "Fuck." She mumbled and nipped his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently. The cab came to a stop and the driver yelled at them to get out. Emma dug into her pocket and pulled out a couple twenties. She threw it at the driver and turned her attention back to Finn, she stole one last kiss before she stumbled out of the cab.

Finn followed right behind her, nearly tripping and running into her as he did so. Emma let out a laugh, "Don't fall." She snorted and opened up the door of her apartment building. They stumbled up the steps laughing like idiots at each other as they made their way to her door. She reached into her pocket and gripped her keys tightly in an attempt not to drop them. She unlocked the door and pushed her way inside, she leaned against the door and let Finn inside; she closed the door and locked it. She dropped her keys on the floor and moved to wrap her arms around Finn's neck again. He reached down and gripped her thighs; she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tight.

He pressed her into the wall behind her and kissed her lips, he pressed kisses down her jawline and her neck, sloppy, wet, but heated. Emma rolled her hips into his and let out a small gasping moan. "God Finn….fuck me." She slurred her words. He nodded and mumbled against her neck, "Okay." He held onto her and stumbled into her bedroom; he dropped her on her bed and began to strip. Emma did the same, her leather jacket fell to the floor, and soon the rest of her clothes as well as Finn's were dropped on the floor.

Emma's eyes moved over Finn's naked form, she let out a shaky breath as he did the same to her. Their eyes met again and she leaned up to kiss him. She tugged at his lower lip and pulled it into her mouth, her fingers moved to run through his hair, she gripped it gently and let out a small moan. She could feel his hardened cock against her thigh, "Fuck." She flicked her eyes downward for just a moment. She couldn't even begin to explain how badly she wanted him to be inside her. "Finn." She moaned out his name. He lined up his member with her core and pushed in quickly, he pressed in until their hips met and he was completely buried inside of her.

Emma groaned she was glad that he gave her a moment to adjust because he was honestly a lot to handle. She bit her lip when he started to pull out and thrust into her, she moved her own body to meet his, they were slow at first, but it didn't take much time to speed up. She wrapped her legs around him and thrust her body upward. "Oh god." She gasped. Finn moved one hand to massage her left breast; he leaned down a bit further and flicked his tongue across her right breast, her nipples hardened under his touch. Emma knew even in her drunken state she wasn't going to last very long, she figured he wasn't either, but she didn't want this to end. She felt so amazing; her body was on fire, burning with lust and passion. "Fuck Emma." Finn moaned and slurred out his words. "So close." He slid his hand down between her legs and found her clit. Emma groaned loudly as he moved his fingers in quick circles. She could feel the pressure of her orgasm building. She kept her hips moving, she felt her walls tighten and grip him, she arched her back and muttered his name along with a few profanities. Finn's faced buried in Emma's neck, he gave a few more quick thrusts before he hit his own orgasm filling her with his warm and sticky cum. "Emma…." He whispered and moaned against her skin.

When their orgasm slowed and finally came to a stop so did their movements. Emma lay flat on the bed panting heavily, Finn pulled out of her slowly, causing them both to groan a bit at the loss of contact, before he lay down beside her. Emma was still far too drunk to even kick him out of her bed so she reached down and tugged her blanket up over them. "G'night Finn." She mumbled softly.

"G'night….and it was great to meetcha." Finn smirked and let his eyes flutter shut. Emma returned the smirk and closed her own eyes; she quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was rudely awakened by a bright and seemingly blinding ray of light streaming through her window. "Hell." She muttered and rolled off to bury her face in her pillow. She stretched her arm out and realized there was no one beside her. She frowned and leaned up to see Finn was gone, she looked around to see his clothes were gone as well. She shook her head and lay back down with her face in the pillow. When she finally peeled herself out of bed she was surprised to discover her apartment keys along with a note taped to the bathroom door. She frowned a little and plucked the note from the door.

_Hey Emma, I took a shower and left, sorry bout that, but I had an amazing night. _

_Finn_

He had also left her his phone number, she just rolled her eyes a little; she highly doubted she would ever see him again let alone have any reason to call him. The sex was good, but she wasn't the type of person to form attachments.

xxxxx

Over a month, nearly two, passed when Emma found herself having to excuse herself from a meeting with a client to run to the bathroom, where she promptly lost her breakfast. It was the second time that week she had been sick, she was hoping this wasn't going to become a daily thing. For one it was disgusting and two it made it very difficult to work. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she didn't feel sick, she didn't look sick either. She bit her lip thinking over the possibilities. She hadn't had a lot of sex lately, she'd been ridiculously busy, but what if? She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to recall the last time she had had sex; she cringed when she realized it had been a decent amount of time. She sighed and pulled out her phone, she looked through the calendar, not only was she getting sick in the morning, but she was actually about three days late for her cycle. "Fuck. Shit. Fuck." She muttered. She ran out of the bathroom and shoved her phone into her pocket. She went to find her client quickly, "I have to reschedule our meeting, something just came up." She waited for them to get out of her apartment before she grabbed her own keys and ran out the door.

Emma climbed into her little yellow bug and drove down to the nearest drug store. She grabbed two boxes of pregnancy tests; quickly paid for them and made her way back home. She was half tempted to stay there and just use the bathroom in the back of the store, but she didn't want to seem like a crazy person. She was just scared; she was a single woman, possibly pregnant by a guy she didn't even know. When she got back home she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and locked herself in the bathroom. She used one, waited the five minutes and checked it. She did it again and again with every single test. They all came out positive. "Fuck." She glared down at the tests as if that would change what they said. She took a deep breath, she supposed she should call that kid from the bar, Finn she was pretty sure his name was.

She searched the apartment for the note with his phone number, she didn't throw it away and she was glad she hadn't or she would have been even more screwed than before. She found the little scrap of paper and dialed his number. She waited a little bit before she finally heard his voice on the other line. "Finn?"

"Hello?" He sounded confused.

"It's Emma…do you remember me?" She sighed because it sounded like she was still screwed.

He paused for a moment, "Emma from the bar?" his tone changed to sound a little more excited. "Yeah! I remember you, sorry I had to get home that morning before my mom found out."

Emma blinked, "What…?"

Finn cleared his throat, "I'm umm pretty sure I told you before we umm had sex….I'm only eighteen. Fake I.D." He gave a nervous laugh.

Emma's mouth fell open a little, not only was she pregnant, she had had sex with someone ten years younger than her and was pregnant with their kid. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Emma…are you mad?"

She shook her head, but realized that he couldn't see. "No…. well yes…but Finn." She sighed. "I'm pregnant." She was almost positive she heard Finn drop the phone or maybe he fainted, she wasn't sure if either was a good sign. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Are you sure it's mine?" He sputtered his words out a little.

"Yes. Lucky you. You were the last person to get some."

"W-well I'll do what I can I swear. I know I'm young, but I'll uh I'll take you to the doctor and get a job and Emma I'm sorry."

She sighed again, "Yeah sure, you wanna meet me at the hospital? Does four work for you?"

"Yeah and yeah I'll be there."

"Okay, see ya." She hung up the phone. She really couldn't believe her dumb luck.

Emma met Finn at the hospital like they had planned; he looked even more terrified than she felt. She shook her head, he was still just a kid, and he shouldn't be here for this. She could let him off the hook. "Finn go home." She said looking to him as they sat in the waiting room.

He shook his head at her. "No, I'm staying here. I did this, that's my kid in there, and I'm going to help." He crossed his arms and gave her a serious expression.

She gave an eye roll, "Alright." It got kind of quiet between them after that. They both just kind of waited until it was their turn to go in. It was weird, for both of them. Yesterday had been completely normal and now they were sitting in waiting room so they could talk to a doctor about a baby neither of them meant to have. Not to mention they were both basically strangers to each other.

It wasn't long before Emma was sitting on the exam table talking to the doctor, going over symptoms, and talking about what her choices were. She glanced over to Finn a couple of times while she talked to the doctor; he was staring at his hands, and looking like he was trying not to faint. She really hoped he didn't faint, but if he did they were in a hospital so he would probably be okay. The doctor decided to do an ultra sound to check on the baby. Emma cringed at the feel of the cool gel on her stomach, but didn't really complain. Finn moved to stand by her as the doc fired up the machine, she moved the little device across her stomach, and watched the screen. Emma narrowed her eyes at the doctor and the screen, "Well?"

"I don't know how to tell you Miss Swan, but you're having twins."

"Oh god." Finn mumbled and moved to sit down again.

"Twins?" She sounded almost panicked.

The doctor pointed out the two little peanut shaped outlines that were her babies, "Fuck." Emma muttered. She sighed a little and looked to Finn again before looking back to the doctor, "Can you give us a sec?" She waited for the doctor to nod and leave. She cleaned herself up and climbed off the exam table. "Hey." She said as she stood in front of him.

Finn looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Look kid, don't be sorry. What's done is done, but like I said you should just go home. You don't have to stay here and be a dad. Go live your life. I'll figure this out." She crossed her arms and gave a nod towards the door.

He shook his head again, "I don't know what kind of guys you're used to Emma, but I'm not the kind of guy that just abandons kids like that okay?" He sounded more and more like an adult as he continued to speak. "We may not know each other, but we've got what eight months to learn about each other and we can do this together. Those are my babies and I want to help you." He sighed a little. "I was the one pretending to be an adult, let me make up for my dumb kid mistakes."

Emma's expression softened a little and she nodded, "Alright. Okay. I won't offer you an out again." She bit her lip for a moment. "Thanks." She met his eyes and gave him a smile.

"No problem." He stood up and returned her smile.

"Maybe we should get out of here and start that….getting to know each other?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah." He smiled wider. "Oh but I do have a great idea for names already. If it's a boy and a girl." He did a fake little drumroll. "Handsel and Gretel." He looked completely serious when he said it.

Emma shook her head, "No. Try again." She gave a laugh. Maybe there could be something here, between her and Finn, she wasn't sure, but she was becoming curious to find out.


End file.
